forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Silvanus
| power4e = | alignment4e = Unaligned | symbol4e = | dominion4e = The Deep Wilds | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = Malar (exarch) Umberlee Auril Mielikki Eldath | sphere4e = Nature | domains4e = Life, Storm, Wilderness | worshipers4e = Druids, woodsmen, and wood elves | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = Blessing of Silvanus | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Greater deity | alignment3e = True neutral | symbol3e = Green living oak leaf | homeplane3e = The House of Nature | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Wild nature, Druids | domains3e = Animal, Plant, Protection, Renewal, Water | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Great Mallet of Silvanus (maul) | holy days3e = Greengrass, Midsummer night, Highharvestide, Night the Forest Walks | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Neutral | symbol2e = Green living oak leave Oak tree in summer Wooden staff sprouting buds and tiny green leaves | homeplane2e = Outlands | realm2e = The Deep Forest in Tir na Og | serves2e = | servedby2e = Eldath, Mielikki | portfolio2e = Untamed nature, druids | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Silvanus'The first edition boxed set, ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Set, had an image of Silvanus's symbol, but labeled it Sylvanus, with a '''Y instead of an I'''. ( }}), the '''Forest Father, was the god of nature, though formerly considered only the god of wild nature and druids. Silvanus was one of the oldest and most prominent deities in Faerûn, and the wilder counterpart to Chauntea the Earthmother. His worshipers protected places of nature from the encroachment of civilization with vigor and were implacable foes of industrious peoples. Worshipers The church of Silvanus had a pervasive influence, especially across the continent of Faerûn. Non-worshipers often viewed the church unfavorably due to its tendency to disrupt expansion into woodland, sometimes with violence. Examples of rituals for worship were entreaties for spells at sundown or in moonlight. The Dryad Dance was a replenishing ritual of wild, wayward dance that called out dryads to join the ritualists for mating. Most Silvanite clerics, sometimes referred to as Forest Masters, also functioned as druids or rangers. Relationships Whilst having no superiors, Silvanus was a long-time ally of Chauntea, despite their clergies' differences. He was also allied with Lathander. Silvanus was served directly by Eldath and Mielikki, whom some called his daughters, and indirectly by Gwaeron Windstrom, Lurue and Shiallia. Silvanus resented the destructive nature of the storm lord, Talos, and the Lady of Poison, Talona, who encouraged disease beyond what was natural and reserved his greatest hatred for the Beastlord Malar and his followers, working against his insatiable bloodlust at every opportunity. Silvanus despised life-threatening impulses in anything. History Dogma Appendix Notes References Category:Animal domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Celtic pantheon Category:Greater deities Category:Human deities Category:Nature deities Category:Life domain deities Category:Plant domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Renewal domain deities Category:Storm domain deities Category:Water domain deities Category:Wilderness domain deities Category:Seven Lost Gods of Westgate Category:True neutral deities Category:Nature domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wilds Category:Inhabitants of the House of Nature Category:Inhabitants of the Outlands Category:Inhabitants of Tir na Og Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Guardian mantle deities Category:Life mantle deities Category:Natural world mantle deities Category:Repose mantle deities